Talk:Orokin/@comment-153.107.97.165-20140225014750
Global event idea: scars in the void this is a gate way event from U12 to U13. The event starts with the stalker and lotus sending the tenno a message: “The derelicts are returning while the orokin still sleep. As they return they tear the sky asunder with the light from the void. Everyone has seen the ships and see the opportunity for profit. The corpus seek to scrap us and sell our parts to the highest bidder, while the grineer wish only to take or weapons for the boon of their queens. As such the two factions have agreed to a temporary truce, together they will over whelm the neural sentries even with my help we will fall. So now we turn to you. It is time for your redemption. Let us hope the lotus was correct to trust you.” -stalker "I feel the presents of the high council, yet they still do not answer my call. I am sending you into the derelicts to ensure their safety into our dimension. I am sure that the now called stalker has contacted you for help. I wish you to aid him in this matter. Good luck tenno, free your siblings, free your father" -lotus Derelict missions will appear throughout the solar system within these missions 3 teams of four will defend several different locations: The neural sentry/engine room/data core for 5/10/15/20 waves ,depending on level, untill the Saller gets the neural sentry back online The stasis chamber/warframe storage/weapons cache for 10/15/20/25 waves, to ensure the other factions to not obtain orokin technologies. Final wave has a 25% chance to become desperate and send in the infested as meat sheild before the other factions The Bridge/hanger bay/turret command for 15/20/25/30 waves, to force the intruders off the derelicts. This area has a 50% (100% on final wave) to become desperate The infested are neutral and will attack both sides. Before each new location health, shields, and energy will be fully restored. After the first wave the stalker will help those who type /stalker help. Rewards are given for each successful defence of an area and stack on top of each other (common-rare): First location: rare non-ability mod/nightmare mod/corrupted mod Second location: catalyst/ reactor/forma Final location: prime weapon component/prime frame component/ prime weapon blueprint/prime frame blueprint Upon completing the event the orokin technology throughout the solar system activate including interstella laneways to two new star systems. one of them is linked at the outer terminus some stars system candidates that have planets are Tau Ceti, Kepler-90, HD 10180 this event will need a reworking of the leveling system as well as T2 and T3 mods, nothing new just more powerfull and more expensive versions of existing ones. the stalker will still operate in the same way only in the solar system but as a trainer of new tenno not as a enemy. the orokin set up training corses within the derelicts that the void key can gain acsess to that operate in the same way as current void missions, with the same rewards